User talk:Breakin'Benny
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fallout Fixt bug reports page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sduibek (talk) 21:17, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for doing the cleanup on Fallout Fixt Bug Reports page (removing < br /> etc), I appreciate it :) Sduibek 04:58, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Regarding My Mod Proposal for a Party NPC mule Mercenary for Hire at Raiders Prison cell#2 (I see a problem with this, the fact being that you can get leather/metal armor way earlier than intended before traveling to the Boneyard. It could be solved by giving the raiders leather jacket dude appearances, firstly to fix the problem with massive profit using the dead guys' armor. ---Breakin'Benny :(wait.. Boneyard?!when i reach Boneyard i already have Combat Armor from Hub merchant... or by saying Boneyard You actually ment Junktown?! besides raiders have tons of stuff that should be carried in one go to the Junktown so eighther adding a mule NPC to the game or reduce amount of stuff raiders have -the latter option is dumb since after engine conversion Sduibek can fix bartering so that shopkeepers actually charge You more instead of less for any goods they sell when compared to the value of what You have to sell- besides raiders sepose to be well armed a.k.a."a tough bunch" so i see no reason to reduce the amout of stuff they have.. not to mention purist Fallout 1 players would freak out if they'd notice diferences in loot from raiders) 19:28, April 13, 2015 (UTC)gustarballs1983 @nma 19:28, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :I literally meant the L. A. Boneyard, not Junktown, dude. Regardless, Fallout 2 does so that any armor critters were wearing (likely in case of combat) are taken with them as they die thus you really do have to buy armor yourself...unless, there was a mod in which it is possible to take the armor from other victims if passed some skill checks. Garl Death Hand himself has metal armor, thus it gets very tipped into the player's favor at the start of the game if the Khans are killed before getting larger gunnery... But then again, I enjoyed the liberty of drugging enemies in FO2 with 2 Jet doses and waiting 2 hours for them to get withdrawal so I can kill 'em easier. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 06:48, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hello agin.. :In Fallout 2 there was no "magical" armor removal only critters were given bonus resistance stats in their protos to match actual armor worn because maps in fallout 2 were significantly bigger than those in Fo1 and having multiple critters ( more than 20 or so) clad in armor on the map had a significant performance hit on computers of that time ( between 1997 and 1998 there was no major technological breakthrough as evrything went around moore's law by then so for example not a big change from Pentium 90MHz to let's say Pentium II 233MHz it goes by the moore's law but still too early for super difference in calculating power...) So interplay guys decided not to clad evry critter in armor instead they "faked" the armor by giving a critter proto proper graphics and manipulating proto resitnaces and damage thresholds to match that graphic to improove performance it's not that they intended the armor to be gone, they just had to do this in order for Fo2 to play smooth at the time of release.. hope we understand each other a little beter now, dude. :for a proof You can check reesistances of guards in fornt of corrections center in inner city in vault city interplay made an obvious error there giving combat armor stats to protos wich had metal armor graphic attached (they have no armor on them just the proto had modified stats) so in order to restore content canonically there should be no armor removal but somebody (likely killap :D) shoud erase all proto resistances and thresholds and clad evry critter in proper armor (though i agree that critters in powered armors should stay as default as critters in fo2 are since the amount of bulets needed to take down a person in power armor would render the armor useless- and such info is allso feeded from random people in game so i gues in case of Power armor it should be the case) maybe to offset getting so much pricey equipment one should really feel they go aginst the impossible when facing those raiders almost like ceartain death.. :Sduibek already went in a good direction by bringing their hp in special standards however i think that a common raider is a bit more experienced than a simpleton on exp lvl1 so their hp should be further buffed.. so that without a clever move like bottlenecking those riders by a door, and gunning them down one by one, player should not be able to beat them at all. : 22:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC)gustarballs1983 @NMA 22:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Well then? What about giving armor to the critters in Mapper2? I've seen Salvatore's guards (maybe even Mason) wearing it in that editor, so you are definitely incorrect... Of course, it's nice of Sduibek to make the various people of FO1 put on their armor in case the maps load with those characters having one unworn. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 12:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I know I am correct.. and it's true that some critters were indeed left clad in armor just not so much of them look at the numbers of salvatore's guards compared to the rest of the map on the base floor of salvatores.. it's just a small bunch of npcs ( not more than 10) I have no idea why they were left claded but I'm 100% sure most npc's were not claded in armor due to performance issues at the time of the release. iI don't remember exactly where did i read about it but I'm certain i did read about that issue somwhere on the internet .. it's not made up i swear.. there certainly is no magical armor removal on death, just most of the npc's has base/extra resistances/thresholds modified to fit the graphic to simulate armor worn because this way the game ran much smoother then (I don't know why it just did) however the point of not to get too rich of having tons of armor to sell is another thing, but it definetly came as a secondary by-product not as the main reason to "fake" the armor for npc's in Fo2.. besides it's Not just that area that has tons of stuff.. Cathedral and Mariposa MB also have tons of stuff to carry and after engine migration Ian in power armor will have 275lbs carry capacity minus the weight of armor itself.. tycho has base of 175 so with PA/HPA he's going to have 250lbs minus the armor weight, Katia has 4str so 125lbs plus 75lbs from the armor minus armor weight and player can have up to 275lbs plus 3x strong back(3x50lbs) wich during normal play is not the case ::so do You propose player should leave all the loot from those places behind?! or that player should do additional re runs to hub trying to pawn the stuff because he can't carry it all in one go?! or do we actually agree at this point that a mule npc is nessecary in the game for the engine migration? ::remember that in fo1 npc's due to an engine bug could lift a mountain when given stuff through the trade window and still run around as if nothing hapend but this is not the case in Fo2 engine so the extra carry weight HAS to come from somwhere ::oh and sorry for ocasional spellings i'm writing from freshly setten up sis PC wich I had the task to set up keyboad here is too damn small and monitor is to close to the face for my liking, so I can't see as clearly as I would sitting at my place (wich is currently ocupied by my sis) ::anyways best regards to You :: 17:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC)gustarballs1983 @nma 17:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh, that makes sense. Those NPCs in FO2 have stats modified to simulate armor, so they don't actually wear armor... As for companions not being able to carry more by using the "Trade" function or 'Steal'ing, it can be bypassed by disbanding them and then "bartering" with 'em. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 20:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Hello agin ::Yes, however disbanding them and giving them stuff and then hiering them agin on evry pack of super mutants is tiersome all that unnesecary clicking is not nessecary. besides they will becom encumbered they won't run and will have lowered action points, the same way that player is affected when encumbered (for example in fo2 when having reached carry capacity cap and upgrading Power armor to Hardned version through crocket hubbologists player could carry more than otherwise possible. run speed is affected and action points are affected) ::So that is why I Propose to add a completly new party npc to the game to serve as a mule for the player because the rest of the npc's player can recruit can't handle the amount of stuff found in the game mainly in the end game (Cathedral and Mariposa Military Base) so to avoid disbanding and rehiering those poor old bastards evry minute (wich is kind of silly if You ask me) why not introducing a new party member to the game. besides the script I poposed for him to operate on is going to remove some of the players money since evry time You Would hire that new npc he'd request money (bottle caps) ::besides I really do not understand why are You so aginst this idea it fits in perfectly for the raiders to have a prisoner in that locked cell wich in turn for his freedom could lend a hand and carry your stuff (maybe Sduibek decides to remove armors from all npc's but still amount of loot found in certain places is extreme (even withouth those armors) amount of weapons ammo and other misc items is huge so i really do not understand why do You struggle so much to not to add this mule npc (besides he could be optional in the instaler i don't mind) just as long as I don't have to do re runs to trade out stuff during a raid on a location it's going to be fine. :: 19:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC) gustarballs1983 @NMA 19:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I just realize I'm fine with this idea, the Khan raider base looks very abandoned if those female ladies are the only people held prisoners. ::Breaki'nBenny was the line above from You? there is no date stamp or Your signature underneath it so i'm kind of confused.. :: 19:55, April 20, 2015 (UTC) gustarballs1983 @NMA 19:55, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't have time to continue writing then, was trying to leave school before it closed with me inside. Anyway, I said I'm not against this idea and you don't have to address me with the "Y" capitalized. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 06:43, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry about the "Y" capitalized, english is not my native, and i always thought that calling somebody "you" with all lowercase letters is eigther insultive or gramatically incorrect, at least it's this way in my native language. Guess i have to "polish my english" a bit more .. bummer... sorry about that. ::As for the final "ok" on the whole idea, I'd like to ask you to mention this in the idea itself, under where you already mentioned raiders have too much stuff, because i'd like Sduibek to know that you decided to agree that the idea is not so bad after all. ::Best Regards :: 16:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) gustarballs1983 @ NMA 16:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Sfall unofficial Thank you for posting it on Fallout Fixt Bug Reports page, this is very interesting. One thing I'm curious: where did you find it originally? I did some Googling and couldn't locate anything regarding it. The readme is in Russian so maybe the site for it is only in Russian or something? Thank you. :I was looking at the FO2 Engine Tweaks topic on "Fallout General Modding", but I can tell you've found it already. Heartly welcome! --Breakin'Benny (talk) 14:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC)